


All He Needs

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Hey all! This is my first fic ever, just a litte Harry/Ginny drabble.Hope you like it!





	All He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

They had been having coffee like this every morning since they moved in together. They hardly ever spoke during this time, content to enjoy each others company before the chaos of the day started.

The feelings that washed over him in the mornings were what made him realize that he would never want anything else.

“Ginny?”

“Hmm…”

“Marry me?”

The smile that lit her face rivaled the rising sun, and it was all he needed. 


End file.
